


[Podfic] Well, I'll Be Buggered

by Djapchan



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: TabbyCat33098's summary:Arthur's delusional and Eames finds it positively delectable.
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] Well, I'll Be Buggered

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TabbyCat33098](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyCat33098/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Well, I'll Be Buggered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684399) by [TabbyCat33098](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TabbyCat33098/pseuds/TabbyCat33098). 



**Stream or download** the podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1THlDPg3WNJGeJcySefjU29sysZ_WezJA/view?usp=sharing)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/file/k4msuxxe8s1k3c7/INC_Well%252C_I%2527ll_Be_Buggered.mp3/file)


End file.
